ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 11: Asgore Battle
Frisk: Uhh... are you the king? Asgore: Why yes young one just hold on a second, I'm almost done watering my flowers. (watering the flowers then done) Here we go. (turns around) Howdy, how can I... (Asgore looked Frisk in shock as he saw a human) Oh. (places the watering can) I so badly want to say, "would you like a cup of tea?"... But, you know how it is. Asgore walked to the left slowly looking the window, watching the view outside. Asgore: Nice day today, huh? The birds are singing, flowers are blooming and perfect weather for a game of catch... (looks at Frisk and sighs) So... tell me human, why have you came all the way here? Frisk: I... I hereby that I'll go back to my home to the surface. Agore: I see... Well, this is so intense. Think of it like... a visit to the dentist for the first time. Follow me human, if you are not ready... I understand, I am not ready either. Asgore and Frisk walk to the Barrier as it was very long as white and black is going further. Frisk: So this is the barrier. Asgore: Yes, yes it is and that's why we were trapped in the underground... If... If by any chance you have unfinished business, please do what you must. Frisk: Well, I will give a try Asgore. I know it will be very hard, but I will give it a try. Asgore: I see, so this is it then. Are you ready? Frisk nodded when Asgore tapped nicely on the floor as seven tubes with six SOULs of children who previously fell into the underground. (Asgore Lyrics Adapted by Lemon Light Productions, Man On The Internet and Radix) SOULs: #A strange light#Fills the room#Twilight Shines#Through the barrier#Your journey’s#End has come#You are filled with#DETERMINATION Asgore: Human, it was nice meeting you, goodbye. Asgore: #This will be the last SOUL we need#I will not accept your MERCY#With your pain, the barrier breaks#And we shall be free! Frisk: #From now on, there is no escape#I can’t lie, I will miss this place Frisk and Asgore: #But our hearts will always remember#Your friendly face Chorus: #Bergentrückung#He sits on his throne#He waits for this day#He has waited alone! Asgore: #Can't hold back#My breath is all gone#My vision is blurred#I'm asking myself#What have I done? Frisk and Chorus: #The pain you have caused(The pain I have caused)#The friends you have left(The friends I have left)#You broke all the laws(I broke all the laws)#No escaping death Asgore, Chorus and Frisk: #Did you change their lives?(Did I change their lives)#Did you make it worth it?(Did I made it worth it)#Did you enjoy your time?(We had our good times) Frisk: #And suddenly I must go! Chorus: #We wish you could stay#At least one more day#Would that be okay? Chorus, Frisk and Asgore: #We cannot delay!#It's hard to decide#For after this fight#Someone has to die Asgore and Frisk: #And I hate to say goodbye! Chorus, Asgore and Frisk: #Should I embrace this last chance that I have? Chorus and Frisk: #Should you erase all the ghosts in your past?(Should I erase all the ghosts in my past)#Maybe it was meant to happen#And we should stay around Asgore: #Could have been a human#And still lived underground#If we could be family#Walk through the town#See my dear Toriel#And head home right now! Frisk: #Wait#Maybe I’m just dreaming#But if I have trouble waking up#Then it means that I am underground sleeping#And there is no way up! Frisk and Asgore: #And when this fight is over#We will see the sun! Frisk and Chorus: #And the memories you have made here(And the memories I carry from my slumber)#They will all be worthwhile!#They will make us smile!(They will all make me smile) Asgore: #Farewell, fallen child!#For tonight, the monsters#Have won!# After the fight, Frisk couldn’t take it anymore and he felt bad for fighting Asgore. Asgore: Ahh, I see now... human, I remember the day after my two only children died. The entire underground was devoid of hope, the future had once again been taken from us by the humans. In a fit of anger, I declared war, I said that I would destroy any human that came here. I would use their souls to become godlike and free us from this terrible prison. Then, I would destroy humanity... and let monsters rule the surface, in peace. Soon, the people's hopes returned... (feeling sad) My queen, my wife, Toriel however, became disgusted with my actions, then she left this place, never to return again. But... (sighs) I do not want power, I do not want to hurt anyone, I just wanted everyone to have hope... I..... I cannot take this any longer... I just want to see my wife, and I just want to see my children. So please... young one... This war has gone on long enough, you have the power... Take my soul, and leave this cursed place… Chara: Frisk, whatever you do, don’t kill Asgore, he’s my father. Frisk decides to stab Asgore when the light shines at the knife back to Frisk's eye as he puts down the knife. Frisk: I... I can't. (throws the knife away) I don't want to kill anyone, I am used to sparing everyone because I have something in my heart called "Determination" which means I can succeed to resolve everyone's problems, like you. Because you have lost of your only family from anger and hate. But maybe someone like me can help, like... Maybe, I decided to stay in the underground. Asgore: After everything I have done to hurt you... You would rather stay down here and suffer... Than live happily on the surface? Frisk: Yes, if you want your family back. Then I can fix it back. Asgore: (smiles) Human... Frisk: Just call me, Frisk. Asgore: Right, Frisk, I promise you... For as long as you remain here... My wife and I will take care of you the best we can. We can sit in the living room, telling stories... Eating butterscotch pie... We could be like... Like a family. (standing up) Frisk, how would you like to become the new member of the Dreemurrs? Frisk: (surprised) You mean, you're adopting me? Asgore nods and Frisk was happy. Frisk: Wow... (smiled) Sure thing. Asgore: Come on young one, let's get back to the RUINS to meet Toriel, and I have to tell my royal guards to stop hurting humans. Frisk and Asgore walked together until Asgore heard a swoosh sound. Asgore: Look out! Asgore pushed Frisk aside when the pellet shot him on his heart, then he lay on the ground getting weaker, Frisk is shocked. Frisk: (scared) Asgore? Asgore: Frisk… Asgore is died as he turned into dust powder and Asgore's SOUL (unlike Frisk's, it was white and upside down) is floating when the pellet shot it breaking apart, when a similar laughter is heard. Flowey: You IDIOT. You're haven't learnt a thing, don't you get it? (he used his vines with red spikes to break the tubes releasing six human SOULs as he capture it) In this world... (his face is changed into very creepy as the face is melting) It's time to KILL or BE killed. Flowey laughed madly as the screen brightens. Category:Episodes